The Tour Bus
by Velocity3127
Summary: This is my take on what happened on Austin's tour!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: here is another story! Thank you to all the positive reviewers on my other stories! This is my take on what happened on Austin's tour bus. It will probably be a series of short chapters. I don't own Austin and Ally.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: this chapter is set between Road Trips and Reunions and What Ifs and Where's Austin.**

* * *

 **Austin's POV**

I'm so happy that Ally was finally able to join me on my tour! After the initial confusion with her going to the wrong destinations and the whole thing with the Girl Scouts, we're finally settled in.

It's the middle of the night, and I'm tossing and turning in bed. I can't sleep because I'm so excited about my concerts!

"Austin," I hear someone whisper.

I would recognize that voice anywhere.

"Ally?" I whisper back.

"I can't sleep." she tells me as she rolls onto my bed.

"Neither can I." I reply.

"How was the tour before I got here?" she asks.

"It was fun, but I missed you tons."

We lay in silence for a few minutes.

Ally turns around and sits up.

"Austin, can I ask you something?" she says tentatively.

"Anything," I reply.

"Do you...do you still have feelings for me?"

"I-yes, I think so." I confess.

"Thank goodness," she replies, relieved, "because I do too."

She relaxes back down, and immediately falls asleep.

Within minutes, I'm sleeping, too.

* * *

 **Ally's POV**

I wake up to the sound of Dez banging around in the kitchen. I roll over and yawn, and then I see Austin next to me.

"Good morning, Ally!" he says, a little drowsily.

I smile.

"Good morning, Austin."

"ALLY!" I hear.

"ALLY, WHERE ARE YOU?"

It must be Trish.

"I'm here, Trish!" I yell.

Trish runs over and sees me in Austin's bed.

"WHAT DID YOU TWO DO?"

I roll my eyes.

"Trish, I couldn't fall asleep last night, so I came to find Austin. _Nothing_ happened." I explained, completely truthfully.

"HOW DO YOU WANT YOUR PANCAKES? MEDIUM RARE?" I hear from the kitchen.

"DEZ, YOU CAN'T EAT RAW PANCAKES!" Trish yells back.

Austin and I laugh.

As Austin and Trish go out to handle Dez and make breakfast, I sit on Austin's bed and I daydream.

I'm so happy that I was able to join Austin's tour. Back in Miami, it was getting really hard for me to focus at Sonic Boom and I just wasn't feeling very happy, even recording songs with Ronnie Ramone. Everything I sang reminded me of Austin. When we got to video chat, it always made me so happy. But after, it would make me miss him even more.

It got to the point where I was having hallucinations of Austin, so it was great to be able to come on tour. No matter how many times I went to the wrong destination, I was determined to find Austin.

I know I like Austin. Why else would I have missed him the most out of all my friends, including my friend-since-kindergarten, Trish? I guess I'm just too scared to admit it to anyone, except last night when I told Austin.

I keep daydreaming for a few more minutes, but then I come to a realization that scares me.

I'm in love with Austin.

* * *

 **Author's note: I hope you liked it! The next chapter should be coming out soon. Feedback is always appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: here is the next chapter! This is just Ally's POV the whole time and there's less dialogue than usual. I hope you like it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: immediately after What Ifs and Where's Austin**

* * *

 **Ally's POV**

I said that the worst thing about not meeting Austin was losing my best friend. The thing is, _which_ best friend? Trish has been my best friend since kindergarten. But what about Austin? Would the worst thing about not meeting Austin be _not meeting Austin?_

Without Austin, I wouldn't have conquered my stage fright. I wouldn't be a songwriter for a famous singer, or a singer myself. I would just be a shy geek at school. Austin is the reason that I didn't give up on my dreams in music.

Before I met Austin, I was incredibly shy and insecure. He opened my eyes to the world and pushed me to take risks and do what I love. I remember at first when I thought he was so annoying, but now I can't imagine life without him.

Well, I can. That's what Trish, Dez, and I imagined only minutes ago.

I remember at Jimmy Starr's Halloween party when I decided to perform in place of Taylor Swift. If I had never met Austin, I wouldn't even have had that opportunity to perform onstage. And if I hadn't cared for him so much, I wouldn't have decided to perform with him.

I don't know exactly when I started liking Austin. I know I realized it when he was planning for his first date with Kira. But now that I look back on it, I think it went back before that. Maybe it was when he sang "Without You" at his album release party to say goodbye to me. Maybe it was even at Trish's Quinceanera when he danced with me. It might even have gone as far back as when he thought that I wrote about him in my book when it was actually Dallas.

I don't know if Trish would really be as vain as we had imagined, if we hadn't met Austin. I think she would still continue to be my friend throughout high school, but I would be a different person.

The worst thing about not meeting Austin would be not meeting Austin. Being friends with him is one of the best things that has ever happened to me, and I'm so glad that he didn't give up on annoying me on the first day that we met.

I suddenly realize that I need to talk to Trish.

"Trish!" I call, and she comes over.

"I just want you to know that what we imagined life to be without Austin wouldn't actually happen. I have complete faith in you as a friend and I know that you wouldn't end up like that." I tell her.

"Aw, thanks, Ally." she replies, "But for you, the worst part about not meeting Austin would be that you would never know him, right?"

Trish knows me too well. Sometimes she knows what I'm thinking _before_ I think it.

"Oh, Trish. You know me too well, but yes, I don't want to imagine life without him."

"You love him so much," Trish tells me.

I blush.

" _Love_ him? Wow, Trish, I don't know..."

"Don't deny it, Ally. You should tell him."

"Okay, I will." I say, knowing that Trish is right.

She leaves the room and winks.

I'm going to talk to Austin. I love him. I _love_ him.

As soon as I think about it, all of the best memories from the last years come back to me.

Meeting Austin, dancing with Austin, Austin singing to me. All of this happened when we were just friends, but it just gives me a warm and fuzzy feeling inside.

Realizing that I like Austin. Singing onstage with Austin. My first kiss with Austin. It was amazing.

Austin singing I Think About You to me. Austin admitting that Steal Your Heart was about me. Kissing Austin again when Dez was filming his movie. Ohhh, it felt so good.

Austin going away on tour. It was really hard for me to say goodbye to him. We were in tears as he left. I questioned myself, wondering if I made the right choice to stay in Miami. I still question myself now.

But being able to join him on tour in Seattle, when I first saw him, my heart skipped two beats. Or three. They say separation does wonders, and I don't think I've ever been as happy as when I finally saw Austin again.

I love him.

* * *

 **Author's note: I hope you liked it! As I've mentioned in my other stories, I don't really have any personal experience with this kind of romance stuff so feedback is especially appreciated! Also, it would be cool to hear what you think of the format with mostly the thought process of one person. I don't know if it sounds too repetitive of the show...so feedback on that would be appreciated too!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: This chapter's kind of short, but it's a continuation of the last one. I hope you like it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: between What Ifs and Where's Austin and Presidents and Problems**

* * *

 **Austin's POV**

"I'm so excited that we're going to Washington, DC!" Ally tells me.

"Yeah!" I reply enthusiastically, "I hope we get to see the president!"

Ally laughs.

"Austin, we're _not_ going to see the president. He's a very busy guy, you know." she tells me.

I frown. Why would anyone go to Washington, DC, if they weren't going to see the president?

"But I wanted to go to the White House!"

"Well, we can still see the White House." Ally responds, "But I really want to go to the Smithsonian!"

I groan.

"Ally, it's summer! Why do you always have to learn stuff?"

"Because learning is _fun_!" she replies happily.

"Hey, didn't you already go to Washington, DC?" I ask.

"Yeah, it was when you were in Seattle and I was coming to join you but I went to the wrong Washington!" she laughs.

"I was so sad that you kept on going to the wrong place!" I say, "I really missed you!"

"I missed you so much more," Ally insists, "I was having hallucinations of you!"

"So was I!" I told her.

"Austin?" Ally says, suddenly serious.

"Yes?"

"I'm so glad that I met you and became friends with you. It's the best thing that's ever happened to me." she tells me lovingly.

My heart melts at her words.

"Aw, Ally, that's so sweet. I'm really glad that I became friends with you, too." I tell her, equally as sincerely.

* * *

 **Ally's POV**

Tell him! Come on Ally, you've got to tell him!

"Austin, I like you a lot." I manage to say.

"Oh, Ally, I like you so much, I love you!" he replies.

"You love me? Oh, Austin, I love you too!" I reply passionately.

And I hug him really tightly, and he hugs me back.

It feels so good to finally admit it to someone, especially to Austin.

"Ally?"

"Mm-hm?"

"Do you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"Do you really love me?"

"Oh, Austin, I've never been more sure of anything in my life!"

"Really?"

"Really."

"What's the molecule for water?"

"Austin, it's H2O."

"Are you sure?"

" _Yes._ "

"More sure than that you love me?"

I sigh.

"Austin, I'm 110% sure that I love you, and I'm 100% sure that water is H2O."

"I thought it was a mathematical impossibility-"

"No, Austin. I am 110% sure that I love you. I love you so much that it's a mathematical impossibility."

"Okay," he finally agrees.

And he kisses me.

* * *

 **Author's note: I hope you liked it! If not, feedback is always appreciated! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: this is the last chapter of The Tour Bus! Thank you to LoveShipper for your support and I hope you like this chapter!**

 **Sorry it's kind of short. But I hope you like it regardless!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: between Presidents and Problems and Beach Clubs and BFFs**

* * *

 **Austin's POV**

My first tour was amazing! I'm super happy that it all went pretty well except for when my feet got stuck in Dorothy's silver shoes. But then the president gave Dez a medal. So it's all good. I'm also really excited to get back to Miami, and I can't wait to spend even more time with my friends!

And Ally being here made it infinitely better. At first, when she didn't come, I was so sad. I almost cried, but I couldn't let her see that. I missed her more than I ever thought I would, I dreamed about her every night, everything reminded me of her.

And when she said she would join me here, I was so excited! Even when she went to the wrong place twice, I knew that I _had_ to see her. And finally she got to join us, and the tour's been so much better than I've ever dreamed it to be!

I was just thinking of this when Ally walks in to the sleeping quarters. I would call it a bedroom but it's not really a room.

"Hi Austin!" she greets me cheerfully.

"Hey Ally!"

"So, what did you think of your first national tour?"

"It was amazing, especially since you got to join me here." I respond truthfully.

"Aw, that's so sweet! And I'm super happy that I could stay for the rest of the tour."

"Speaking of which, what did Ronnie Ramone think of you staying here?" I ask.

"Well, he could tell that I wasn't writing very well without you. I need someone to bounce ideas off of, and that's you."

Ally is so sweet, I don't even know if it's possible.

"Thanks, that means a lot. And I don't sing as well without you either." I tell her, equally as truthfully.

"You know, Austin, without you, I would never be where I am now. Thank you for everything you've done for me." she says sincerely.

"Thank _you_ , Ally. There's no way I can make it without you. You're amazing, and I can't imagine life without you. I love you!"

"I love you too!"

Then she pulls me into a hug, and I don't think I'll ever let go.

* * *

 **Author's note: and that's the end! I hope you liked it! If you didn't, or if you have suggestions, feedback is always appreciated!**


End file.
